


Under His Wings

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fighting, Hurt Bellamy, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: Based on the fic ‘Just like a shelter (in a time of storm)‘ by @bellarkeaddict I wrote a small spin off because... I reread that fic and I got this idea alright?! I tried contact the writer to get the approval for this but they seem to not be active since S4 finale...Anyway, I suggest you read their fic because it’s amazing but since it’s 37 chapters I understand why you might not want to so here is what you need to know to understand what is going on: Clarke was in an abusive relationship and while she was running away she found Bellamy. He offered to help her to hide her from her ex-boyfriend and basically took her under his wings. As expected they got close. I might as well say very very close muahaha.





	Under His Wings

Bellamy still couldn’t fall asleep. The fact that Clarke, the most beautiful girl he has ever met, is in his arms sleeping next to him keeps him awake. He still remembers that night he almost hit her with the truck, how scared, if not panicked, she was. 

And now, she’s sleeping soundlessly in his bed, after their first time together. His cheeks hurt because he can’t stop smiling since the moment they kissed. He still can’t understand what he did to deserve her, to deserve happiness with her. 

Suddenly Clarke’s body shifts and Bellamy glances down at her, not wanting to move in case she isn’t awake. Even though the lights are off and the room is completely dark, the moon comes through his ceiling window and he can see that her eyes are moving underneath her lids. 

Her hand on his hand tenses and her breathing quickens. She’s having a dream, he realizes. _Or a nightmare_ , he rethinks and decides to shake Clarke awake. “Clarke?” he whispers as he slowly pushes them up. 

“Clarke, babe wake up” he pats her shoulder and Clarke snaps awake with a sharp inhale. 

She sits up and Bellamy follows her. “Hey, it’s okay. It was just a nightmare” he meets her eyes and sees the panic in them. 

Clarke nods and lets out a sigh, dropping her head on his shoulder. It melts Bellamy’s heart just doing that. “I’m here, it’s going to be alright” he promises and strokes her back with one hand while taking the other in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

They sit like that for almost five minutes before Clarke’s breathing calms down and she pulls back. Bellamy smiles for her, “Was it about him?” he asks quietly, not wanting to push the matter. 

“It was” Clarke confirms and falls back down on her pillow frustrated. Bellamy turns to lay on his stomach and supports himself on his elbows so he can face his girlfriend easily. 

He nudges her side to get her attention, “Hey, it was just a nightmare, he’s not here” he reminds her and then he wraps an arms around her torso, resting his head on her stomach. “Alright?” 

Clarke nods and gives his arm a squeeze, swinging her legs off the bed “I want some water” she explains but Bellamy holds her down. 

“I’ll go get it” he offers with a smile and pushes himself off of her but before crawling off bed he leans down and leaves a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t fall asleep” he whispers and makes his way down.

He jumps the steps two at the time with the help of the railings, because apparently that’s what he does when he’s truly happy, and he quickly walks towards the kitchen. That’s when he hears a weird noise coming from the front door of his shelter and freezes.

Before he can do anything, there is a click and the door cracks open, a man walks in from the shadows. He straightens himself up and takes a step forwards into the shelter. Bellamy notices the screwdriver and the hammer he’s holding, the tools he used to break the door open. He seems lost and can’t walk in a straight line, probably because he’s drunk. 

“Sir” Bellamy calls, taking a step towards him. “We are closed for the night.” 

The man lifts his head and just stares at Bellamy. Then he blinks as if he didn’t understand what Bellamy said and walked towards the tables, sitting down at the closest one. 

“I thought no one would be here,” he says, placing his tools on the table and looks at Bellamy over his shoulder, “I want a beer” he orders calmly. 

Bellamy swallows and folds his arms against his chest. “Sir, I’m going to ask you to leave or I’m calling the police.” 

The man doesn’t move, instead he leans forward on the table and buries his face in his palms, “She’s not here.” he says, “I searched everywhere and she’s not here.” 

Bellamy frowns because he can’t hear what the man is murmuring in his hands. Even though his heart is beating like crazy, he doesn’t want to yell and alert Clarke to the fact that something is wrong. 

He drops his hand to his side and takes another step forward. “I’m going to call the police if you don’t leave now” he threatens and before he realizes it, the man kicks back his chair and take out a gun, pointing directly at him.

“GET ME A FUCKING BEER!” he yells with all his power, hand shaking as he holds the gun. 

Bellamy immediately lifts his hands on the air, startled by the turn of the events. Only a few seconds ago he was the happiest person on Earth and now someone is pointing a gun at him. The universe is playing with him, it’s obvious now. 

Bellamy takes a few steps back, “Okay, okay, don’t shoot, I’ll get you the beer” Bellamy says but he doesn’t turn his back on the man. He’s drunk and could easily accidentally pull the trigger. 

And as he thought things couldn’t get worse, he hears the bedroom door open and sees Clarke rush downstairs. “Bellamy, what was-” she freezes on the middle of the stairs, eyes locked on the man. 

Bellamy sees the man turning his attention to Clarke and his heart stops. He notices how the man’s expression changes in a weird way. 

“Clarke…” the armed guy says and it’s in that moment that everything clicks into place. It’s him, it’s Connor. The man who made Clarke’s life a nightmare, the man who forced himself on her, the man who haunts Clarke every night in her sleep. 

Time slows down as Connor turns his gun and points it at Clarke. From the corner of his eye, he sees Clarke running upstairs and a gunshot fills the room. 

Bellamy doesn’t have time to check if Clarke is hurt, he has to take the gun from the crazy guy before he kills them both. 

Still shocked to find Clarke in the bar, Connor doesn’t see Bellamy launching himself on him. The two men fall on the ground and the impact is so hard that he drops the gun and it slides a few tables away.

Bellamy straddles Connor on the ground and pulls his hand back to punch him, but the other man gets there first, landing a solid punch to Bellamy’s throat. 

Though the blow wasn’t that painful, Bellamy finds it hard to breath. Because Bellamy is panicked from the first punch, Connor gets the chance to hit him again. This time Connor strikes him on his cheek and Bellamy slides off of him to push himself on all fours. 

Still not able to suck air into his lungs, Bellamy stays on the ground while Connor stands up and stares down at him. He spits on his face “Stay down” he warns Bellamy and goes to get his gun. 

Bellamy, with the help of the nearest chair, stands up too, just as Connor grabs his gun. It still hurts to breath but at least he’s not choking. “You will get to her over my dead body” Bellamy manages to say and spits blood on the floor, realizing that Connor split his lip with the second punch. 

A smirk appear on the drunk guy’s lips and he lifts the gun again. Bellamy lets go of the chair and faces him like a man. “What are you waiting for?” he challenges, “Do it!” 

“Do it and I will blow your brains out” a voice says from the stairs and he turns to find Clarke walking down the stairs slowly, holding Bellamy’s handgun in her tight grip.

Of course she remembered Bellamy telling her that his gun is under his bed, but now he regrets it because Clarke is putting her life in danger to save him. _It should be the other way around_ , he thinks and curses himself. 

In front of him Connor laughs, “Since when did you learn how to use a gun, Clarkey?” the man teases and all Bellamy sees is red. He swore to himself that he would never let this guy close to Clarke again and now he’s talking to her like she’s his whore. 

“Since my crazy ex-boyfriend started hunting me down for running away from him” Clarke says coldly as she steps on the first floor, getting closer and closer to them. Bellamy doesn’t like it, he needs to do something but he can’t think of anything useful. 

“Clarke. Just run away” he tells her, “Get my truck and leave!” he points at the back door and shouts, worried that he will have to watch Clarke get hurt while trying to save him if she stays any longer. 

Clarke shakes her head stubbornly, “I’m not going anywhere,” she tells Bellamy and then turns to the other man “Drop your fucking gun or I will shoot you, Connor!” 

The man laughs, “See, that’s why I call you stupid” he starts, “You can shoot me but I will still pull the trigger and kill your friend here. We’re so close that I won’t miss but I can’t say the same for you.” 

Bellamy watches as Clarke keeps a straight face, trying her best to not look scared. _‘Fake brave, look mean’_ he told her once, and she’s doing exactly that now.

“God, Connor, what do you want? Why can’t you let me go?” she asks, as her hands start shaking. 

Connor blinks and presses his lips together, “Why? Because you’re the only thing I have left, that’s why. I gave you everything and-” 

“She’s not a thing you stupid asshole!” Bellamy shouts, he can’t stand hearing him call Clarke a thing, like she’s his property. “She’s a human being and she made her choice! Just leave her alone!” 

Connor glares at Bellamy but keeps his attention on Clarke, “I see… You already got him in your pants didn’t you? Are you going to leave him too?” 

Bellamy had enough. Without thinking about it, he marches to Connor only to be stopped by his gun that is now pointing at his head. “Don’t talk to her like that” he barks, pressing his forehead against the gun himself, “Either kill me and give Clarke the chance to kill you too or leave here and never come back.” 

He can’t bring himself to look at Clarke, he’s sure she’s freaking out. He had told him so many times that she doesn’t want him to get hurt but if it comes to that and she’s okay, he will die happy, knowing that he did everything he could to protect her. To keep his promise. 

Connor takes his time, probably thinking about his choices and then a mean smirk finds its way on his lips. He turns to Clarke, “Are you okay with that, Clarke?” he asks calmly, as if he’s in control. 

Bellamy’s heart is beating like crazy, Connor is too clever and he keeps dragging Clarke into this, which is something Bellamy tries to prevent. “Bellamy step away from him” she begs, voice small and unsteady. Bellamy shakes his head, “No, Clarke. I can’t do that.”

Bellamy, please! Just- just-” she’s crying, she can’t even speak that’s how scared she is. “I will come with you if you let Bellamy live” she says suddenly and his heart misses a beat. 

“No! Clarke! Don’t-” Connor pulls his gun back and smacks Bellamy’s temple with the butt of it. “Shut up” he tells him as he falls on the floor, dizzy and barely able to focus. If he lives to see the light of another day, tomorrow he’s going to have one of the worst headaches in his life, he’s sure of that. 

From the corner of his eyes he sees Connor focusing on Clarke while pointing his gun down to him. “Drop your weapon, Clarke and walk towards the door slowly.” 

The floor is creaking under Clarke’s feet as she makes her way to the front door. Bellamy is running out of time. He needs a plan to get them out of this but he can’t do much from where he is and if he moves, Connor with beat him down again, if not shoot him down. 

And suddenly he has an idea. It’s risky but there is no way in hell he’d let Clarke go with Connor to save him. He loves her as much as she loves him if not more, and he will do anything to stop her from ruining her life once again. 

He watches as Connor’s feet slide around on the floor because he’s following Clarke’s movement and once his feet are facing him, Bellamy pulls them to throw Connor off balance. 

He hits the floor with a loud thump and Bellamy is ready for him. He pushes himself off the floor and jumps on top of Connor one more time. At some point he hears a gunshot and Clarke cries his name but he’s too concentrated on beating the shit out of the man under him to care about anything else. 

He lands one punch after the other, avoids a couple coming from the other man and keeps hitting him until his whole face is covered with blood and he stops moving. He can’t feel his arm as he drops it to his side and with the other he helps himself stand up, eyes locked on Connor’s motionless body. 

He doesn’t allow himself to look lower to see if he’s breathing, he doesn’t care. Instead he turns around to search for Clarke. He meets her eyes immediately, she’s shaking and crying, a hand covering her mouth while the other hugs herself.

She looks so broken and small, and Bellamy wants to do nothing more than pull her into his arms and hug her until she remembers nothing from tonight or any other day she spent with that disgusting human being.

Bellamy opens his mouth to say something comforting but in seconds Clarke is by his side, grabbing  his arm and shoulder. “You’re hurt, Bellamy, you’re bleeding” she says, eyes wet and focused on his shoulder. 

He follows her gaze and sees the blood staining his dark blue sleeping shirt. _So that’s why it hurts so much_ , he realizes and everything makes sense. Connor firing the gun and Clarke yelling his name, the burning pain running from his shoulder to his fingers; he was shot. 

But he doesn’t care, because Connor won’t hurt Clarke and that’s all that matters. He lifts his good hand and cups Clarke face. “I’m okay, I’m okay” he whispers, stroking her face and his legs get weaker. 

Clarke must notice because next thing he knows she’s helping him sit in a chair. “I’m going to call Lincoln, you need a doctor” she says with shaky voice and she kneels in front of him. 

Bellamy lifts her head from the chin and presses his lips on hers. She kisses him back as if it’s the last time they’re going to kiss, they then back away to breath and to lean on each other’s foreheads. 

Bellamy finds himself talking without realizing it. “Clarke, please don’t be scared of me. I’m not- I’m not like him. I won’t hurt you, I promise. Clarke, you’re my everything, I’m not like him” he says over and over again, making Clarke cry even more. 

She cups his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes, “I know, Bell. I know”. She leans up and kisses him again, a reassuring kiss. “You’re the best, most caring man I’ve ever known and today you risked your life to save me”. 

Somehow she manages to smile, “I owe you my life, Bell and will never be able to pay you back.” 

He smiles too, “All I want from and for you is to be happy, Clarke. You owe me nothing, babe.” 

Clarke nods, still not believing what they went through. She’s lost in his eyes when a whine escapes him and she comes back to reality. “You’re hurt” she reminds herself and stands up, “Wait here, I’m going to call Lincoln and drive you to the hospital, okay?” 

Bellamy shakes his head to agree and Clarke leans down to leave a kiss on his hair, “Stay awake for me okay?” and only when he promises that, she leaves him and runs upstairs to grab her phone. 

While Clarke is gone, Bellamy turns around and stares at Connor. His chest is not moving. What is not surprising is the fact that even though he killed the man, he regrets nothing. Even if he goes to jail for that, he doesn’t care because Connor won’t be able to harm Clarke ever again and she will finally be able to sleep at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and comments are always welcome!!


End file.
